


La Suegra Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya los han escrito como novios, los han casado, embarazado y puesto a parir. Pero hasta ahora, no se habían enfrentado al desafio más grande y terrible de todos... ¡¡Soportar a su suegra!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[La Suegra](viewstory.php?sid=18728) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Los han hecho novios, los han casado, embarazado y puesto a parir. Pero hasta ahora, no se habían enfrentado al desafio más grande y terrible de todos... ¡¡Soportar a su suegra!!  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  AU=Universos Alternos, Otras  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  4 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 13229 Lecturas: 6648  
Publicado: 16/04/06 Actualizado: 26/03/07 

  


  


Lily vs Draco por Regan

  


A ver, un glosario de palabras que pudieran no entender si son de otros países...

  
# Buena onda: Persona agradable.  
#Metiche: Metomentodo, entrometida.  
#Chismosa: Calumniadora, “cotilla”.

Aclaraciones

  
# Esto es una especie de songfic de una canción grupera de Alicia Villareal :P (No comments x.x estaba en mi momento de “ríete-por-todo”)

# Esto es como una especie de regalito para Anny, aunque hace tiempo lo escribí, no lo había publicado, pero sigue siendo para ella.

# **Esto es un Universo Alterno** , es decir… Lily Potter está viva, esto a causa de que Voldemort no existe, Harry y Draco llevan seis meses de matrimonio, rondan los 20 años y los Malfoy no tienen aversión por los sangre-sucia. (¿Algo más? O.O) Ah sí ^^, algo más, una sorpresita al final ^^u (Sí, sino ¿Cómo esperaban que Harry y Draco acabaran juntos?)

  


 **La Suegra  
Capítulo I  
Lily vs Draco  
**

  
Quiero que todos pongan atención... Esta es la historia de una suegra... suegra LOCA.

  
\- Adivina qué

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi mamá va a venir a comer hoy

\- ¿Otra vez? No tiene que venir todos los días...

\- Eso díselo a tu mamá

\- Mi mamá es buena onda, fíjate

\- Uhm…

\- En cambio... Tu mamá es una...

\- ¡Draco! Ni abras la boca

  
 _¡Ay! Quién la viera seriecita y tan buena gente...  
Ay, no se imaginan en el monstruo que ella se convierte...  
Pues cuando llega a casa no se quiere nunca ir  
Se la pasa de metiche, ¡No nos deja vivir!  
Inventa muchos cuentos y problemas siempre da  
me hostiga y me critica está celosa, vieja loca..._

\- ¡Pero!

\- Silencio - Harry puso el dedo índice sobre la boca - Draco... - susurró con "esa" voz de cariño que significaba "al final terminarás obedeciéndome".

  
\- ¡No! - Draco bajó la mano de Harry de un golpe - ¡es que tú no entiendes! ¡Harry, tu mamá me odia!

  
\- Tonterías, Draco, sabes que mi mamá te adora, es sólo que... bueno, tal vez a veces me quiere cuidar como si fuera todavía su niñito... - enrojeció mientras hablaba.

  
\- Tonterías - murmuró Draco - lo que pasa es que tú no te pasas todo el día aquí, deberías verla... ¡se convierte en una banshee! ¡Es... es... es horrible! - hizo un puchero para enfatizar la frase.

  
\- Pero Draco, amor, no puede ser tan malo... - lo consoló acariciándole la mejilla - intenta hablar con ella y verás como te llevas mejor, sólo llevamos unos meses casados, ya te acostumbrarás a su manera de ser y...

  
Draco asentía mientras Harry le daba explicaciones, hasta que llegó a la parte de "ya te acostumbrarás a su forma de ser". ¡MOMENTO! Regresen el video...

  
\- ¿Acostumbrarme? - Bufó, casi mordiendo la mano de Harry, quien la quitó rápidamente - ¿Acostumbrarme? - repitió con calma - ¿A qué Harry? - sonrió casi con ternura, señal de que había que temer... y mucho - ¿A que venga a mi casa y quiera mandar como si fuera suya? ¿O a que me convierta en su burla cada vez que pone un pie aquí? ¡Ah! Ya sé... - Draco adelantó los pasos, agarrando un vaso por el camino y tomándolo como si estuviese a punto de arrojarlo - acostumbrarme a que TÚ la defiendas a ELLA - esto último ya lo había gritado.

  
Harry evitó con cierta dificultad el impulso de ir y esconderse detrás del sillón, de la pared... tal vez detrás de la casa o ya directamente de lo único que podía evitar que Draco se acercase: Lily Potter.

  
Lily Potter era la mamá de Harry Potter, esposo de Draco Malfoy desde casi seis meses atrás, cuando en una sencilla ceremonia se habían unido dos familias mágicas de ascendencia milenaria.

  
\- Amor… - Harry se acercó lentamente, tragando saliva a cada paso  tranquilo, ven aquí  lo abrazó con ternura y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello lentamente, hasta que se decidió a subir a la boca, jugó con su lengua hasta que Draco dejó de apretar los labios y dejó que entrara en su boca. Lentamente, Harry fue separando sus manos de la cintura de Draco, hasta que sólo estaban unidos por la boca y entonces, sin previo aviso, se separó y corrió hasta la chimenea.

\- ¡Maldición!  gritó Draco, pateando el suelo. De nuevo había perdido a manos (y labios) de Harry.

  
Diez segundos después se escuchó el ruido de la suave caída de Lily por la chimenea del hogar y la estruendosamente alegre voz de la pelirroja por toda la estancia de la  anteriormente  acogedora casita de Draco.

  
\- ¡Me llevan dos mil cruciatus!  gimoteó, a punto de empezar a hacer el berrinche de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la salita que con tanto esmero Draco cuidaba, Lily Potter dejaba su “pequeña” maletita en manos de su hijo.

  
\- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño caramelito de todos los sabores?

\- Bien mamá, gracias  respondió Harry cohibido, luego se atrevió a preguntar - ¿para qué la maleta?

\- Tú que crees  murmuró Draco entrando a la sala, Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y él le devolvió, pronto hubo una pelea no verbal entre aquellos dos  seguro porque “lamentando no habernos avisado antes” la señora  escupió  Potter viene a pasar una temporada con nosotros…

\- Bueno  respondió Lily apartando la vista, Draco dio un saltito de triunfo, había ganado la batalla de miradas… pero no la guerra… - es cierto, gracias por ahorrarme las explicaciones, joven Malfoy.

\- Señor Potter  replicó levantando la mano y señalando el anillo de bodas. Dos a cero, favor Draco.

\- Como sea  desdeñó Lily  seguro que tienen una habitación libre en esta _enorme_ casa que pagó _mi hijo_ ¿verdad cariño?

\- Si mamá  Harry bajó la cabeza, pero en seguida respondió  pero Draco pagó la mitad, recuérdalo…

  
Tres a cero y Draco iba invicto. Ese último punto de Lily se veía eliminado por la oportuna intervención de Harry.

  
\- Quiero que la habitación esté cerca de la tuya cariño, por si en las noches tienes esas terribles pesadillas que tenías cuando niño, cómo recuerdo cuando te tomaba yo en mis brazos y…

  
Lily iba parloteando mientras subía las escaleras con la confianza que cualquiera se tomaría sólo en su casa, en busca del dormitorio más cercano a la habitación de su hijo.

  
Draco pateó el piso, su rostro se puso ligeramente rojo y su respiración se agitó.

  
\- ¡Yo ya estoy ahí para consolar a Harry si tiene pesadillas!  gritó desde la estancia. Lily, ya en el piso de arriba, hizo oídos sordos.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de “Draco, compréndela” y éste le respondió con una de “NO”.

  


****

  
 _No puedo soportar que llega como siempre inoportuna…_

  
\- ¡Esta habitación es perfecta!  Declaró Lily sentándose en la cama individual que estaba instalada en una esquina de la habitación.

\- Pero mamá… ni siquiera tiene muebles

\- Por supuesto que no, seguramente tu… esposo  escupió la palabra  no tiene tiempo para dedicarle a mantener este hogar en condiciones decentes…

\- No mamá, lo que ocurre es que…

\- Pero esto se puede arreglar… - sacó su varita y con un par de encantamientos y hechizos la habitación se encontró decorada al estilo de Lily Potter.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacen allí?  Draco se quedó petrificado en el umbral de la puerta  no por Merlín, no puede ser…

\- Me he tomado la molestia de arreglar esta habitación de huéspedes ya que tú no pudiste.

\- Pero  Draco miró a Harry pidiéndole auxilio, pero éste no lo estaba mirando - ¡Pero no puede quedarse aquí! ¡Esta es la habitación de…!

\- ¡Merlín y familia! Pero qué desconsiderado es tu esposo, Harry… mira que gritarme que no puedo quedarme aquí  Levantó el mentón y le dio la espalda a Draco.

\- ¡Pero Harry!  pedía apoyo con urgencia - ¡No puede quedarse aquí! ¡Esta es la habitación de…!

\- Draco  pidió Harry con una mirada de “por favor”.

\- Pero… pero… ¡Maldición!  gritó saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

  
Tres a uno, y los golpes bajos comenzaban. Ah, pero esta vez iba a ver Lily Potter de qué estaba hecho Draco Malfoy…

  


****

  
 _No quiero ver que no hace nada cuando ella no se calla…_

La temida hora de la comida llegó. Temida para Draco, por supuesto, porque Harry no encontraba qué era lo que hacía que Draco se pusiera a temblar de pies a cabeza en una combinación de nervios y furia.

  
Pero esa vez Draco no iba a dejarle la última palabra a Lily, no señor. Había preparado lo mejor de su repertorio culinario para darle la ‘bienvenida’ a la dama Potter. Se había llevado la ayuda de todos los elfos domésticos de la casa de su madre, ya que Harry se negaba a tener otro aparte de los inseparables Dobby y Winky, pero  a su gusto  había logrado la mejor comida que había preparado en toda su vida. Iba a cerrarle la boca a la señora.

  
\- ¿Te gustó la comida Harry?  preguntó amoroso Draco una vez que hubieron terminado.

\- Estuvo deli…- Lily no lo dejó terminar cuando interrumpió

\- Estuvo bien  Bien… ¿Bien? ¡Había estado más que Bien! Draco pateó mentalmente a Lily  escuché de uno de los elfos que los mantuviste ocupados toda la mañana, por supuesto, no puedes hacer nada sin los elfos domésticos… - Draco no se la podía creer, todo su esfuerzo y la señora le venía con esto - ¿Sabes Harry? Escuché que Ginny, ¿Recuerdas a Ginny? La hija de los Weasley, pues escuché que Ginny es una de las mejores cocineras de Inglaterra, el otro día, preparó _ella sola_ una comida para la reunión anual de todos los Weasleys del mundo, ha asistido Sirius, el amigo de tu padre, que tiene parentesco con ellos y nos ha dicho que la chica Weasley cocina sencillamente delicioso… Ah, por cierto, también me dijo que te mandara saludos, sabes cómo te quiere Ginny ¡te adora!

  
No lo podía creer… su suegra ahora le hablaba a su hijo de las cualidades de esa mujer Weasley, sabiendo que Harry había tenido un noviazgo con ella. Los celos de Draco estaban al 100 y ni que decir que su orgullo estaba por el 1%, al ver que Harry no le ponía un alto a la charla de su madre, ni siquiera sabiendo que estaba bailando tango sobre el ego de Draco.

  
Una vena en la frente del rubio aristócrata estaba a punto de reventarse, al igual que el vaso lleno de un finísimo vino que sostenía con tal fuerza que en un segundo éste estalló, dejando algunos pedazos incrustados en su palma, su sangre chorreó hasta caer por la mesa y el piso, pero Draco no se movió ni un centímetro, ocupado en mirar con odio a la señora Potter.

  
\- ¡Draco!  Harry reaccionó al fin Harry levantándose al auxilio de su esposo. Con unos cuantos encantamientos todo quedó como si nada, pero Draco no quitaba la mirada de Lily, sus ojos incluso llegaban a verse llorosos por la falta de parpadeo.

****

  
 _No, no, no, no puedo creer que no se entera que conmigo no es buena.  
No, no no… no le gusto  
¡Pero a quién le gusta quedarse con la suegra!_

  
Draco pasó la tarde encerrado en la cocina. Su orgullo herido no le permitía ir hasta la sala y sentarse al lado de Harry a escuchar como Lily Potter continuaba con su monólogo sobre las cualidades de todas las personas, excepto de él. Ah, pero Draco sí que tenía un lugar en aquella conversación, cuando Lily Potter comenzaba a citar la lista de defectos que le veía al esposo que había elegido su hijo.

  
Tomó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle rayos verdes a una foto de Lily que había encontrado una vez. Era la única manera que encontraba para desquitar frustraciones.

  
Respiró profundamente y salió de la cocina, dispuesto a defender su territorio como una fiera… aunque la fiera, al final de cuentas, era su suegra.

  
Soportó el resto de la tarde estoicamente escuchando a Lily criticar, eso sí, disimuladamente todo lo que no le gustaba del matrimonio de Harry. Hubo un momento en que no resistió más y apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry, quien sin notar en absoluto qué era lo que le molestaba a Draco de su madre, simplemente lo abrazó.

****

  
 _¡Ay! Ni podemos estar juntos porque se aparece  
¡Ay! No hay en este mundo ser que a ella la convenza…  
Amenaza con quedarse a vivir en nuestra casa  
Porque dice que a su hijo le hace falta más mujer_

  
Esa noche Harry iba a despedirse de su mamá cuando Draco lo atajó en la puerta de su habitación para literalmente- comérselo a besos.

\- Draco…

\- Mhm…

\- Draco  se separó sin ganas de él  voy a despedirme de mi mamá…

\- Bien  Draco puso ojos de borrego a medio morir y Harry no pudo evitar darle un beso más.

  
Sin previo aviso, la puerta del dormitorio de la pareja se abrió y por ella entró Lily Potter en camisón de dormir.

  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estaban! Harry, cariño he venido a darte las buenas noches ya que tú, desconsiderado te olvidas de tu mami  lo jaló de los brazos de Draco y lo besó en la frente, lo tomó por el rostro y siguió hablando - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo, amor? Mira que yo soy mujer y soy mas sensible, puedo consolarte con amor si tienes pesadillas, en cambio con un hombre… - Lily hizo un gesto de disgusto por Harry  bueno… no creo que sea lo mismo, así de sencillo. Si yo siempre te lo dije hijo, cásate con una mujercita de buena familia, Ginny, por ejemplo, siempre estuvo ahí…

Ahí estaba el punto. El principal ataque que Draco había recibido de Lily Potter desde que había comenzado a salir con Harry. Una relación homosexual no era _tan_ mal vista en el mundo mágico, pero Lily Evans había sido criada por muggles y por lo tanto, no venía con buenos ojos que su hijo estuviera con otro hombre y no con una… mujercita.

  
\- Pero no hay remedio  suspiró Lily  te casaste con este  señaló a Draco  aunque, si quieres, puedo quedarme a vivir contigo, sabes que yo tendría la casa como tú estabas acostumbrado desde que eras niño.

\- Este tiene su nombre  murmuró Draco, cansado de que Harry no lo defendiera ni de un ataque tan directo.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?  respondió Lily, parpadeando en una perfecta actuación de ‘¿me hablas a mí?’.

\- Que ‘este’ tiene su nombre y se llama Draco Malfoy, y está cansado de esta situación, si quiere quedarse a dormir con Harry por si tiene pesadillas ¡Quédese! Yo me voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, ¡donde usted debería estar!

  
Como un remolino, Draco salió de su habitación y se encerró furioso en la habitación más alejada que pudo, donde pasó el resto de la noche en vela haciendo un berrinche monumental. Oh, no Draco no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo criticara, pero eso no era lo peor.

  
Lo peor para Draco era que Harry _tenía_ que defenderlo y ¡NO-LO-HACÍA! Simplemente lo dejaba morir solo, porque nunca se daba cuenta de todo el daño que su madre entrometida, metomentodo, fantoche, chismosa, hacía en su relación y en el mundo de cristal de Draco.

  
 _Le mete en la cabeza muchas cosas  pero inciertas   
Y le habla mal de mí, puras mentiras…  
¡Vieja loca!  
_

  
\- Draco, Draco… despierta  la voz de Harry lo sacó de su sueño, o más bien de su pesadilla, en la que una banana gigante lo perseguía por toda la Mansión Malfoy, donde había vivido de pequeño, mientras los elfos domésticos se reían de él comandados por Lily Potter y Harry bailaba un vals con Ginny Weasley.

\- Déjame  Draco escondió su rostro en la almohada, para evitar que Harry viera que sus ojos estaban hinchados, había pasado toda la noche en vela y llorando.

\- Draco, tienes que levantarte.

\- No, no tengo porqué hacerlo  gruñó haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Harry se fuera. Pero Harry tomó su mano y lo jaló hasta levantarlo de la cama.

\- He dicho que te levantes  ups, ¿Había hecho algo malo? Harry se veía realmente enfadado. Draco bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Harry lo regañara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?  preguntó con un gemidito.

\- Mi madre está muy indignada por lo de ayer, dice que la has insultado y que ella se merece más respeto - ¿Respeto? Draco parpadeó, no se podía creer que después de todo, fuera ella la que pidiera respeto  además… me ha dicho que siempre que estás a solas con ella tu actitud es sospechosa, mi madre dice que tal vez tengas un amante  Harry levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?  esta vez sí fue el colmo, Draco se deshizo de los brazos de Harry que aún lo sostenían y se incorporó totalmente cabreado  mira tú… niño de mami  lo empujó  puedo soportar todo de tu madre con tal de verte tranquilo, desde que me critique hasta que me saque de MI habitación, pero de eso a soportar que INSINUE SIQUIERA que te soy infiel hay una gran distancia  lo empujó de nuevo y se abrió paso hacia la salida  si le crees más a ella que a mí entonces esto es fabuloso Harry, llevamos seis meses casados y no pasa un día sin que tu madre te meta ideas en la cabeza y tú no me defiendes y… y…

Draco pataleó en el suelo, su respiración agitada y sus ojos brillantes a punto de soltarse en llanto conmovieron a Harry.

\- Oh, Draco  Harry lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa, si pensó en separarse en algún momento no se notó, porque pronto también se aferró a Harry.

\- Es que no puedo creer que no haces nada y ella no se calla y…

\- Tranquilo, ya… - acarició su cabello, con calma y luego levantó su rostro y lo besó, igualmente con tranquilidad, con cariño.

  
Harry bajó el albornoz con el que Draco había dormido por sus hombros y éste cayó al piso, dejándolo desnudo, como la noche anterior había planeado estar Draco para su esposo, aunque su plan se había frustrado… resopló en medio del beso al recordar la bochornosa situación del día anterior.

  
\- Tienes…. Que… hablar con… tu madre… - decía Draco mientras retiraba la ropa de Harry con poco esfuerzo, debido a la práctica  y decirle que… me respete… - Fue levantado por Harry y recostado en la pequeña cama de la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Mhmm….  fue la respuesta de Harry, su boca estaba ocupada con la adictiva boca de Draco y sus manos, disfrutaban apretando el trasero del rubio.

\- Alto  Draco separó las manos de Harry de su cuerpo  promete que hablarás con ella… - no hubo respuesta, pero Harry mordió su cuello  promételo  ordenó, volteando su rostro.

\- Bien, bien, está bien, lo prometo  respondió apresuradamente y en cuanto sus manos fueron liberadas fueron a parar de nuevo al agradable trasero de su esposo.

  
 _Pues cuando llega a casa no se quiere nunca ir  
Se la pasa de metiche no nos deja vivir  
Inventa muchos cuentos y problemas siempre da  
Me hostiga y me critica, está celosa  
¡Vieja loca!  
No puedo soportar que llega como siempre inoportuna  
No quiero ver que no hace nada cuando ella no se calla  
No puedo creer que no se entera que conmigo no es buena  
No, no, no yo no le gusto  
¡Pero a quién le gusta quedarse con la suegra!  
_

\- ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?  Lily abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes sin el menor cuidado y lo que vio adentro la dejó helada y tartamudeando- Yo… esto… yo… bueno… estaré… - y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Madre!  gritó asustado Harry.

  
Draco sonrió. Cien a cinco, favor Draco.

Y antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera siguiera irse movió su cadera, haciendo que su esposo se enterrara en su interior con fuerza, justo como los había encontrado su adorada suegra…con un sonoro gemido, Harry le miró, sus ojos nublados por el deseo.

  
\- ¡Draco!

\- ¿Qué? Si se trata de… jugar sucio  empujó de nuevo  yo tengo mis métodos…

  


****

  
Reposaron un rato, Draco jugó con la despeinada cabellera de Harry hasta que sus dedos se saciaron de momento- de aquella suave sensación y al fin, Harry se levantó de la cama, alejándolo de su calor. Draco volvió a hacer un puchero y riendo, Harry bajó su rostro y lo besó.

\- Bueno amor, te dejo que tengo que ir al Ministerio… - se despidió el moreno.

\- ¿Al Ministerio? Pero si tú no tienes que ir ahí  se quejó Draco, pasando sus manos por el cuello de su esposo.

\- No, pero voy a verificar que todo marche bien, no tardo.

\- Uhm… bueno… - Draco bajó sus manos lentamente.

\- Ah, por cierto… - agregó Harry cuando hubo abierto la puerta  mi mamá se queda contigo… - y salió corriendo, demostrando porqué había quedado en la casa Slytherin y no en Gryffindor.

  
Draco parpadeó sin comprender por un momento, hasta que le cayó la verdad cual cubito de hielo sobre refresco hirviendo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

  
Próximo capítulo: La revancha.

Gracias por leer, comentarios siempre bien recibidos con entusiasmo y ganas de continuar el fic ;)

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=18728>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[La Suegra](viewstory.php?sid=18728) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Los han hecho novios, los han casado, embarazado y puesto a parir. Pero hasta ahora, no se habían enfrentado al desafio más grande y terrible de todos... ¡¡Soportar a su suegra!!  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  AU=Universos Alternos, Otras  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  4 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 13229 Lecturas: 6648  
Publicado: 16/04/06 Actualizado: 26/03/07 

  


  


Narcisa vs Harry por Regan

  


# Esto es como una especie de regalito para Anny, aunque hace tiempo lo escribí, no lo había publicado, pero sigue siendo para ella.

# **Esto es un Universo Alterno** , es decir… Lily Potter está viva, esto a causa de que Voldemort no existe, Harry y Draco llevan seis meses de matrimonio, rondan los 20 años y los Malfoy no tienen aversión por los sangre-sucia. (¿Algo más? O.O) Ah sí ^^, Harry sí fue a Slytherin, por lo tanto es astuto y ambicioso, pero ceeero en valentía ¬.¬u

 **La Suegra  
Capítulo II  
Narcisa vs Harry  
**

  
La venganza es dulce. Con tintes amargos… pero al final, muy dulce.

  
Y ahora, todos... ¡pongan atención! ¡pongan atención! Esta es la historia... de otra suegra, ¡SUEGRA LOCA!

  
Harry pensó falsamente que todo estaría bien cuando su madre se retiró una semana después. No se había salido por gusto, sino porque James Potter en persona se había presentado en la casa y a punta de comentarios como "tienes que dejar que los chicos vivan su vida" o "mujer, no te entrometas" la había logrado sacar. Había sido bastante cómico como Lily se resistía con uñas y dientes - literalmente  a meterse en la chimenea.

Pero en especial, había sido bueno como James la había llevado cargando y había lanzado los polvos flu antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar “colacuerno húngaro”.

Así también, Harry habría jurado que vio a Draco danzar un baile del triunfo en cuanto su madre desapareció entre las llamas verdes, pero un segundo después, en un descuido del tamaño de un parpadeo, Draco miraba hacia la chimenea tan seriamente que Harry estuvo seguro que había alucinado aquel baile de felicidad.

  
Se esperaba un comentario del rubio, algo como "al fin solos", o "¿Podemos hacer ahora lo que no habíamos hecho?", pero no, simplemente suspiró, se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina a vigilar que Winky y Dobby hicieran su trabajo como a él le gustaba.

  
Harry alzó una ceja y puso cara de pena y congoja porque Draco no se le había lanzado a los brazos al primer momento en que Lily había puesto un pie fuera de su casa.

  
Por la noche, Harry resintió un cambio en la atmósfera. Como si algo terriblemente malo estuviera por ocurrir. Y copiando el estilito de cierta maestra de adivinación se puso una sábana encima y miró la tormenta que había afuera de su casa, como quien mira su sentencia de muerte.

  
\- Tiempos muy difíciles se acercan - susurró, con el vaho saliendo de su boca, con todo el dramatismo del que era capaz y una mano en la frente, para acentuar el punto.

\- ¿Señor Harry? - interrumpió Dobby, doblando las orejas en mudo cuestionamiento.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Erhm...! - Harry se sacó la sábana de encima a toda prisa, se puso rojo y miró al elfito - ¿Qué me miras? Sólo estaba ensayando los diálogos para mi obra.

\- Sí, sí claro - el elfo lo miró con cara de "Lo que en realidad pienso, es que al amo Harry se le van las cabras".

Mientras tanto, en la sala del pacífico... (*Alguien golpea a la escritora*) matrimonio Potter-Malfoy.

  
\- Si Lilian Potter cree que puede ser la suegra más odiosa del mundo - llamas chispeantes iluminaron el rostro de Draco, que parecía incluso diabólico - ¡SE EQUIVOCA! - hubo un trueno fuera de la casa y los pájaros que descansaban en un árbol echaron a volar asustados.

  
Una risa maléfica que le causó escalofríos a todos y cada uno de los vecinos retumbó en las paredes de la casa por al menos cinco minutos, mientras el dueño de la risa se calmaba.

  


*****

  
 _Ay… quien la viera, seriecita y tan buena gente. ¡No se imaginan en el monstruo que ella se convierte!_

  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó, resintiendo que *alguien* no estaba en el lugar en donde debería estar. Gruñendo, decidió bajar a desayunar.

Completamente despeinado y en un pijama que constaba de un pantalón corto y una camiseta que no le había dado la gana ponerse es como se encontraba Harry, tendido en el sillón frente al televisor muggle mirando las caricaturas que pasaban a esa hora. Y fue justo en esa posición en que lo encontraron sorpresivamente.

  
\- Debí esperármelo, Potter holgazaneando - una finísima y educada voz... que Harry detestaba.

Se levantó como movido por un resorte para toparse frente a frente con la dueña de sus pesadillas (alguien tenía que venir a ocupar el lugar de Voldemort, efectivamente).

  
\- ¡Señora Malfoy! - con la sonrisa más fingida de su repertorio - ¡Qué _sorpresa_ tenerla por aquí!

\- Ya veo que es una sorpresa, Potter, porque no te dignaste ni a vestirte algo decente... - lo miró de arriba para abajo y al revés - o a vestirte, debiera decir.

Harry tuvo la molestia de sonrojarse y correr hasta su habitación para vestirse con algo dec... para vestirse con algo y dejémoslo así. Luego de diez minutos bajó, como nuevo, y bien lustradito. O por lo menos eso le pareció a él al principio, hasta que vio la reprobadora mirada de Narcisa.

\- Draco, cariño - mencionó como sin querer en el desayuno - tú y Harry deberían ir con Madam Malkin a que les diseñe algo de ropa nueva, esa ropa muggle no le va bien a tu marido. Sin ofender, Harry, querido.

Draco sonrió con triunfo disimulado. Oh sí, eso era diplomacia para decir las cosas. Crítica constructiva totalmente Malfoy que podía volver loco hasta al más cuerdo. Si él odiaba los comentarios de Lily sobre su persona, bien sabía que Harry odiaba que Narcisa usara la diplomacia para decir - con toda amabilidad - que ELLA estaba bien y ÉL estaba mal.

\- Tienes razón mamá - qué bien le supieron a Draco esas palabras, al ver el rostro de desesperación de Harry cuando él le daba la razón a Narcisa. "Toma esa, Potter".

Narcisa invitó a la pareja a observar el nuevo espectáculo de la Ópera Mágica que se presentaba en la sala de arte del Ministerio. Harry estuvo a punto de arrancarse el cabello y correr hasta la Patagonia. Draco sabía que odiaba la ópera, entonces ¿por qué le hacía eso?

Casi... no, más bien completamente, fue obligado por Draco a ponerse un buen traje. El rubio, muy emocionado se arregló de lo mejor, se visitó con una túnica de gala gris oscuro y fue a la sala a esperar que su madre llegara por ellos. Harry mientras tanto intentó hacer tiempo, tardando veinte minutos en ponerse un calcetín y veinte minutos en el otro, a ver si por milagro lograba que se les hiciera tarde y entonces, como caído del cielo, los Malfoy decidieran que mejor no iban.

Pero no pasó. Porque justo en tiempo, una impecable Narcisa llegó del brazo de un igualmente elegante Lucius Malfoy, volando en un carruaje jalado por cuatro caballos blancos. La mujer no bajó del carruaje, sino que envió al cochero a llamar a la casa de Draco para avisar de su llegada.

Y un muy enfadado huracán-Draco entró a la habitación y le reclamó a Harry por tardarse tanto y retrasarlos.

\- ¡Harry pareces una mujercita! - gritó, jalándolo por el brazo mientras él todavía intentaba meterse un zapato.

\- ¿Será porque soy gay? - bufó, al fin metiéndose el zapato.

Draco rodó los ojos y lo arrastró por la casa, llegaron frente al carruaje y lo empujó dentro sin el menor cuidado. Harry fue a caer casi sobre Lucius Malfoy, quien lo miró con mala cara, para luego retirarle la vista, sólo para saludar a su hijo.

Parecía que Draco iba entre nubes, emocionado leyendo el pergamino que sus padres habían recibido para ser invitados especiales a la inauguración de la nueva temporada de la Ópera Mágica de Londres.

\- ¡Vuelve la soprano de la temporada pasada! - muy emocionado - esa mujer tiene una voz increíble.... ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡El invitado especial es el mismísimo tenor Luciano Pavarotti!

Harry mientras tanto, se encogió en su asiento mirando por la ventana la ciudad bajo el carruaje, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo soprano y tenor del mundo que se atreviera a existir y cantar esa aburrida ópera de la que, para terminarla de joder, no entendía ni jota.

Llegaron al lugar y luego de unos minutos de espera pudieron pasar a ocupar sus lugares.

Mientras Draco y Narcisa comentaban el excelente palco de honor que les había tocado -justo enfrente del escenario-, Harry se entretuvo buscando si en aquel sitio venderían palomitas (rosetas) de maíz. Como no encontró ningún vendedor puso su típica cara de asco y se encogió en el asiento, pero esta vez del teatro, cruzando los brazos.

\- Les traje una copa - anunció Lucius y Harry agradeció tener por lo menos algo con qué entretenerse: beber.

  
Descubrió de dónde había traído la copa Lucius: de una pequeña barra de bebidas que se encontraba en la sala de espera donde habían estado antes de pasar a los asientos, emocionado, tomó nota mental de qué hacer cuando no pudiera más de lo aburrido que estaría.

Las luces se apagaron y el espectáculo comenzó. Narcisa y Draco se colocaron unos catalejos bastante adornados para observar mejor y Lucius tomó su bastón y lo acomodó en su regazo. Harry volteó la mirada al cielo, preparándose para la tortura.

A Harry le salieron más o menos bien cinco escapadas del palco, intentando variar las razones, como "voy al baño", "tengo sed", "¿no era esa nuestra vieja compañera del colegio?", "voy al baño otra vez" y "¡Merlín! ¡Olvidé que tenía que hablar con el Ministro!"

\- Harry, el ministro está en el palco continuo... - reclamó Draco, bastante molesto porque interrumpía a la pareja de amantes que se encontraban en medio de un jardín cantando su despedida.

\- ¡Pues qué mejor! ¡Ahora mismo voy a saludarlo!

\- Harry, siéntate - ordenó Draco, tan decidido que Harry, quien ya se había puesto en pie, volvió a sentarse.

Narcisa le regaló una mirada de irritación.

\- Merlín debe revolcarse en su tumba, las generaciones de hoy en día ya no están tan bien educadas como antes  la rubia mujer arrugó la nariz y volteó el rostro.

  
Después de la ópera fueron a cenar en un conocido restaurante mágico. Harry se mantuvo silencioso, pero no se sentía tan mal porque Lucius también permaneció callado en tanto que Draco y Narcisa discutían sobre el espectáculo. De vez en cuando, el patriarca Malfoy soltaba algún comentario, pero el demás tiempo permanecía serio.

\- Fue increíble cómo hicieron que al final pareciera que en verdad se estaba desangrando... - exclamó Draco.

\- Oh, he visto finales mejores - despreció Narcisa - Draco, cariño, deberías salir más con nosotros, creo que te estás acostumbrando a la simpleza y vulgaridad... - con un gesto de su mano al aire, que, por mera coincidencia (no vaya el lector a creer que por otra cosa) terminó señalado a Harry.

\- Tu madre tiene razón - intervino Lucius - respeto que debas dedicarle más tiempo a tu matrimonio que a tus padres, pero últimamente nos vemos en escasas ocasiones, Draco.

\- Tal vez te interese acompañarnos mañana al té, cariño - invitó Narcisa, Harry no pudo evitar recalcar en su mente el 'TE interese', dirigido exclusivamente hacia Draco - estarán presentes varias de las damas de la Sociedad de Damas de la Caridad... ¿Recuerdas a Triana Dreamleather? Pues ella y su esposo…

Harry ignoró con toda maña a Narcisa, comenzando en su mente una tonadita que le parecía graciosa, de una película que había visto con su madre en un cine muggle, cuando era pequeño. "a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh... in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight... in the jungle, the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight... a-weema-weh..." (El León Duerme esta noche, de "El rey león", por si no la reconocieron).

\- ¿Verdad Harry? - Draco hizo que interrumpiera su canción mental y lo trajo de regreso a la tierra. Narcisa y Lucius lo miraban, como ansiosos por una respuesta y Draco tenía una sonrisa emocionada.

\- Eh... ¿s-sí? - medio afirmó, medio preguntó, sin tener ni idea de lo que decía - pero no tiene mucha importancia... ¿No? - intentó agregar.

Narcisa y Lucius lo miraron indignados y sorprendidos, mientras Draco abría mucho los ojos y dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa, pálido.

\- Con permiso - dijo el rubio justo antes de salir corriendo con dirección al baño, esquivando algunos platos que volaban por el aire.

  
\- ¿Qué dije? - preguntó Harry, también levantándose y dejando su servilleta en la mesa.

\- Oh, que... ¡estúpido! - le gritó directamente Narcisa. Todos en el restaurante se les quedaron mirando. Harry jamás había sido insultado directamente por Narcisa, así que una palabra así le hizo comprender que, por alguna razón, había metido la pata y mucho.

Fue al baño, donde encontró a Draco humedeciéndose el rostro, se dirigió a él y lo abrazó, el rubio no opuso resistencia, por lo que Harry pensó que era un buen paso.

\- Lo siento... - fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Pero Harry - juraría que Draco había sollozado - es que... si estabas bromeando, no hagas eso con mis padres, fue demasiado... Merlín, demasiado cruel.

\- Lo siento, es que yo... sí... estaba bromeando, pero pensé que de verdad no importaba... - confesarle que no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho era como asegurarse que Draco le riñera por no tomarle importancia a sus cosas.

Draco se tensó y se apartó de él, aún más perturbado.

\- ¡Jódete Potter! - y salió del baño dejándolo allí, preguntándose qué había dicho.

Draco no le volvió a dirigir la palabra en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente se esfumó desde temprano para ir a tomar el té con las amigas de su madre.

\- Pero Draco, el té es a las cuatro de la tarde y son las diez de la mañana...

El rubio no le contestó, sólo le lanzó otra mirada de 'jódete Potter' y se subió en el carruaje que su madre le había enviado nuevamente.

  
Narcisa se convirtió entonces en la enemiga pública número uno de Harry, porque pasó casi dos semanas inventando cualquier excusa para sacar a Draco de la casa desde temprano y no devolverlo hasta muy entrada la noche. Cuando Harry buscaba un acercamiento, Draco lo evitaba, murmurando cosas como "estoy cansado" o "mañana hablamos".

Harry Potter estaba a punto de la explosión, sintiendo por primera vez que su matrimonio era demasiado frágil. Y eso lo descubrió al descubrir también que en esos días había visto más a su mamá, quien a diario le hacía una llamada por chimenea que a su propio esposo.

\- Qué vida de locos - se dijo un día, cuando cortó la comunicación con Lily, quien parecía estar muy preocupada y molesta por el hecho de que su nene se viera tan abandonado por su esposo.

  
Al siguiente día fue al Ministerio y mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos, juró que había visto una cabellera rubio platino que conocía cruzar el corredor. Dejando lo que tenía pendiente salió al pasillo y suspiró al darse cuenta de que no era Draco, sino Lucius, sin embargo, el hombre tocó en una oficina y preguntó.

\- ¿Estás listo para ir a casa? - Harry no escuchó la respuesta - bien, entonces volveré en diez minutos, terminen con calma.

Cuando Lucius se fue por el pasillo Harry se acercó a hurtadillas para leer "Theodore Nott" en la laminilla que anunciaba de quién era la oficina. Frunció el ceño y recordó que el tal Nott había sido compañero suyo en la casa de Slytherin y que después no lo había vuelto a ver, pero sabía por comentarios que había estudiado medimagia. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se le estampó en el rostro, justo aplastándole la nariz.

\- ¡Espera, padre! - gritó Draco, que, como no, era el que había abierto la puerta, abrochándose la camisa, al notar que había golpeado a alguien se volteó, asustado - Yo, lo siento muchísimo... ¿H-Harry?

\- Hdfjam.. - gruñó él, tapándose la nariz.

\- ¿Perdona? No te he entendido.

\- ¡Que te vayas a la...! - se calló, porque notó varios rostros curiosos en el pasillo, incluyendo a Nott, que se asomaba desde su oficina.

  
Para Harry, aquella era una cruel y obvia demostración de que Draco sí le era infiel, tal como su madre decía. Para Draco, fue la demostración de que su matrimonio estaba pasando por la peor crisis que hubieran enfrentado y se estaba yendo por las escaleras, literalmente, porque Harry había corrido hacia ellas.

"Mataré a Lilian Potter", pensó con cierto regocijo, "la torturaré hasta la locura y luego le sacaré los ojos y bailaré sobre su cadáver", comenzaba a imaginarse la tumba de Lily y él bailando en ropa interior un mambo sobre ella, pero volvió a la realidad y respiró profundo, antes de salir tras Harry, que ya había recorrido un gran trecho con pasos agigantados.

\- Suéltame - ordenó Harry cuando Draco lo tomó por un brazo.

\- No lo haré, pero tampoco te voy a rogar que te quedes, Harry Potter - se escuchaba tan decidido, que el moreno se quedó quieto y pendiente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? - reclamó al momento Harry.

\- ¿Qué nos pasa a ambos? - Draco, con dolor de cabeza, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Tú! - gritó Harry - estabas ahí con ese... ¡con ese!

\- ¿Con ese doctor que es de mi plena confianza? - aclaró Draco, con impaciencia - Sí, tenía que encontrar a alguien para que me revisara

\- ¡No mientas, mamá tenía razón, estás engañándome con él!

Junto al golpe que Harry se había llevado de la puerta, se añadió a su rostro uno más, producto del puñetazo que le había lanzado Draco. Ambos se miraron sin saber bien que decir, muy acelerados.

\- Sabes que jamás te engañaría, imbécil - un Draco muy enfurecido.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Pero debes hacerle menos caso a tu madre, es un poquito paranoica y también debes recordar que prometiste pedirle que me respete...

\- ...Sólo si tu le dices a Narcisa que odio la ópera y que odio cuando me critica con... con...

\- Diplomacia - completó Draco.

\- Eso.

\- También tienes que prometer que no volverás a decir que un asunto tan delicado no tiene importancia.

\- Eh... vale - todavía sin atreverse a decirle que no tenía ni idea de cual era ese asunto que tantos problemas le había dado. A su mente volvió la tonadita de la canción y se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar tararearla.

\- Y... - ¿y siempre había un y?, joder - Lily tiene que dejar de ir a nuestra casa como si viviera allí

\- ¡Eso díselo a Narcisa!

\- ¡Mi mamá no nos molesta!

\- ¡No te molestará a ti!

\- ¡Por lo menos mi mamá no inventa cosas, como la tuya!

\- ¡Mi mamá no inventa nada!

\- Potter, Draco - interrumpió una voz profunda y que pretendía sonar amable - les agradecería si me siguieran y evitaran seguir ventilando sus intimidades ante este público - señaló con su bastón a la horda de secretarias y funcionarios del ministerio que se pegaban contra las ventanas o miraban desde las escaleras de los pisos superiores, sin un ápice de disimulo.

Harry y Draco se miraron, turbados y sonrojados.

\- Es tu culpa por creerle a tu madre - siguió Draco, cual niño pequeño y en voz baja mientras seguían a Lucius hacia la salida.

\- Es tu culpa por andar en oficinas de quién sabe quién con la camisa desabrochada

\- ¡Ah! pues lamento desnudarme con el doctor, pero en todo caso es tu culpa por obligarme a ir!

\- ¡Yo no te he obligado a ir a ningún lado!

\- No estoy embarazado por obra del espíritu de Merlín, Potter - gritó Draco.

  
Se hizo el silencio total.

Hubo muchas reacciones.

Muchas secretarias chillaron con emoción, algún funcionario se desamayó y cayó por las escaleras y un perro ladró en la distancia. Lucius mostró un discreto sonrojo. Harry se atragantó con su saliva y sufrió un mini-paro cardiaco. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y triunfo.

\- Por cierto Harry, mi mamá va a venir a cenar esta noche… - dijo al vuelo, mientras cruzaba la puerta del ministerio, dejando a un azorado Harry atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

  
 _No, no le gustó, no le gustó. Pero… ¿A quién le gusta quedarse con la suegra?_

Próximo capítulo: Duelo de titanes.

Quería agradecerles los buenos comentarios, espero que también les haya gustado este capítulo. En el próximo vuelve el humor, porque en este era necesario hacerle un poquito al angst, jeje.

Y sí, en el próximo vamos a ver quién puede más, la educada y diplomática Narcisa o las indirectas muy directas de metomentodo-Lily ^^u

Como verán, los comentarios me animan a actualizar con más rapidez ^^.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=18728>  



	3. La Suegra Por Regan

  
[La Suegra](viewstory.php?sid=18728) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: Los han hecho novios, los han casado, embarazado y puesto a parir. Pero hasta ahora, no se habían enfrentado al desafio más grande y terrible de todos... ¡¡Soportar a su suegra!!  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Géneros:  Drama, Humor, Romance  
Advertencias:  AU=Universos Alternos, Otras  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  4 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 13229 Lecturas: 6648  
Publicado: 16/04/06 Actualizado: 26/03/07 

  


  


Lily vs Narcisa por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


  
**_# No. No abandoné el fic y no lo voy a hacer, pero tuve un año tan… raro que, bueno, en resumen presento mis disculpas y me retiro._**  
Lo prometido es deuda. Una "tranquila y divertida" cena con Narcisa y Lily... y extras.

  


  


# Esto es como una especie de regalito para Anny, aunque ya no me lea :P

# **Esto es un Universo Alterno** , es decir… Lily Potter está viva, esto a causa de que Voldemort no existe, Harry y Draco llevan seis meses de matrimonio, rondan los 20 años y los Malfoy no tienen aversión por los sangre-sucia. (¿Algo más? O.O) Ah sí ^^, Harry sí fue a Slytherin, por lo tanto es astuto y ambicioso, pero ceeero en valentía ¬.¬u (aunque si lo leen olvidando que es un universo alterno o.ô serán más felices).

# *Ama a su beta* Anna Lylian es-la-neta ^.^, como diríamos acá o.o

  


 **La Suegra  
Capítulo III  
Duelo de titanes**

  
Harry se escabullía por su propia casa, escondiéndose tras las paredes, tras los sillones y hasta tras la lámpara.

  
Draco lanzó una mirada, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a su discusión con Winky sobre el vino que se serviría esa noche y el color de los decorados en las servilletas.

  
Harry se tiró al piso y se arrastró por la alfombra con los codos.

  
Draco suspiró.

  
\- ¿No escuchas como si algo se arrastrara?

\- No, señor, amo, señor Malfoy  dijo Winky, intentando parar oreja.

  
Harry se detuvo en seco.

  
Nuevo suspiro de Draco.

  
\- Bien, pues entonces quiero que haya velas aromáticas en la sala, a mi madre le gusta el aroma a lavanda, pero no le gusta…

  
Harry regresó a su arrastre, llegó a la chimenea y lanzó polvos flu.

  
Draco abrió mucho los ojos y caminó a zancadas, con los puños apretados, hacia la sala. Pero para cuando llegó era tarde.

  
Su esposo había invitado a Lily y James Potter a la cena de esa noche.

  
\- ¡HARRY POTTER!

  
Harry cortó la comunicación y corrió.

* * * * *

\- MIERDA  gritó Draco, cuando se pinchó el dedo con una rosa que intentaba colocar en un mejor lugar en el arreglo (había intentado lo mismo con cada rosa, moviéndolas entre dos y tres milímetros).

\- Señor, amo, señor, deje que Winky se pique con las rosas  pidió la elfina, corriendo, dispuesta a hacer cualquier tarea por el señor.

\- No seas estúpida, no me estoy “picando con las rosas”, estoy intentando arreglarlas.

\- Sí, señor, amo  Winky bajó las orejas -. Winky se castigará por no entender lo que hace el amo, señor.

  
Draco la miró con frialdad.

  
\- Mejor ve a trabajar en la cocina, Dobby es muy torpe cuando está solo.

\- Sí, señor, amo, señor  la elfina hizo una referencia y se fue.

  
Draco siguió “arreglando” las rosas compulsivamente, hasta que se consiguió otra espina clavada en el dedo anular.

  
\- ¡AY!  se llevó el dedo a la boca, por instinto, pero era tarde: la sangre se había derramado. Y ahora una fina mancha roja cubría su anillo de bodas.

  
Su rostro decayó y sus ojos bailaron ligeramente.

  
Su matrimonio parecía estar cayéndose a base de _bombardas_ y él ya no sabía qué hacer.

  
Y todo era culpa de su suegra…

  
Su mirada se encendió y, sin darse cuenta, quebró el tallo de la rosa que tenía en su mano, clavándose tres espinas de paso.

  
\- LA PUTA QUE…- chilló de dolor.

  
“Pero esto es la guerra,” pensó, mientras sanaba sus heridas. “Y en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Y resulta que esto es guerra y amor.”

  
Si Harry había llamado a su madre… Draco seguramente estaba en todo su derecho de llamar a la suya. Y contarle algunas cosas, tal vez omitirle otras. Nada exagerado, sólo para irla preparando para esa noche…

  
Se rascó la barbilla, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

  
\- ¿Cómo iba ese hechizo para hacer brotar lágrimas?

  
Su sonrisa se torció y su mente fabricó un grito de guerra:

  
“MUERTE a Lily Potter”.

* * * * *

Con la misma consigna en mente Draco clavó su tenedor en su suave filete aquella noche.

  
Era una cena familiar, pero se sentía más bien formal. Narcisa y Lucius estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala, mientras que Lily y James portaban atuendos muggles.

  
Harry había intentado combinar su ropa, pero sin ayuda de Draco había terminado vestido con un pantalón azul, una camisa verde claro y una corbata gris.

  
Draco estaba vestido de forma impecable, incluso había retomado viejas costumbres y se había engominado el cabello, que ahora estaba tieso y brillante.

  
El ambiente era… pesado. Sí, esa sería la palabra. Nadie hablaba. Lucius de por si nunca hablaba, y Harry no hablaba si estaba Lucius. Narcisa y Lily no hablaban en presencia de la otra, tampoco. Y Draco regularmente no gustaba de iniciar pláticas cuando sabía que si lo hacía tendría que esforzarse por seguirla discutiendo contra sí mismo, ya que nadie le iba a hacer caso.

  
Winky estaba de pie atrás de la silla de Draco, con las orejas y los ojos gachos. Sus manitas arrugadas se envolvían una a la otra, y la elfilla se encorvaba, mirando alternativamente a su dueño y a los invitados.

  
Draco le echó un vistazo y la elfilla alzó las orejas, esperando órdenes (cualquier orden, la que fuera, hubiera sido buena para la pobre), pero luego regresó la mirada a su plato y ella regresó a su posición anterior.

  
James tosió.

  
Lily se acomodó la servilleta en el regazo.

  
Narcisa bebió de su copa.

  
Dobby, del otro lado de la mesa, reprimía un bostezo.

  
Draco sonreía por dentro. En cualquier momento pasaría.

  
\- ¿Y, dónde compraste la comida, Draco?  preguntó al fin Lily, con toda mala intención.

\- No la compré, la preparé yo  respondió el rubio, con toda tranquilidad, para después beber un poco de agua.

\- Hmh  Lily soltó una risita nasal mal disimulada.

  
Más silencio.

  
Sonido de cucharas, vasos.

  
James volvió a toser.

  
\- Harry, querido, te haré una cita urgente con Madam Malkin para mañana. Espero que no te moleste si te digo que con ese atuendo te ves terrible, la ropa te desmerece mucho  dijo Narcisa, con su vocecita cortés y ligera, mirando con obvio desagrado el atuendo que Harry había elegido para la noche.

  
Lily Evans medio reprimió un chillidito indignado y se giró en su asiento.

  
Más silencio.

  
El ruido de cucharas y vasos paró casi por completo. Ahora sólo Draco continuaba comiendo tranquila y lentamente.

  
\- No me gustan las nuevas cortinas de tu casa, hijo, son muy feas  declaró Lily -, ¿pero quién diablos las eligió?

\- Fue Draco, mamá  murmuró Harry, intentando hundirse en su silla, incómodo.

\- Ah  otra exhalación burlona de parte de Lily.

  
James tosió otra vez.

  
\- En realidad, yo ayudé a elegirlas  intervino Narcisa, con ojos fulminantes.

  
Ahora fue Lucius quien bebió de su copa.

  
La fría mirada de Narcisa se volcó en Harry, dispuesta a regresar el golpe.

  
\- Escuché por mis amigos del Ministerio el escándalo que provocaste el otro día  señaló Narcisa, con la mirada fija en Harry nuevamente -. Temo decirte que estoy muy avergonzada de tu comportamiento, hijo  sólo esa mujer podía poner un acento despectivo en la palabra hijo que sonaba al mismo tiempo tan meloso.

\- Eh… bue-bueno, yo… - tartamudeó Harry, enrojeciendo.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Draco  intervino Lily -, fuiste tú el que salió semidesnudo de una oficina en el Ministerio. La cantidad de cosas que uno podría pensar en una situación así… Sobre todo, bueno, tratándose de quien se trata y con los antecedentes que se tienen...

  
Lucius carraspeó disimuladamente, como si con ese pequeño gesto aliviara las tensiones (regularmente el carraspeo obligaba a Narcisa a mantenerse callada, pero esta vez provocó todo lo contrario).

  
Los ojos de Narcisa Malfoy casi se salen de sus órbitas por unos segundos, antes de que la bella aristócrata recompusiera su postura.

  
Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de James tenían una reacción similar, sólo que los del moreno no volvieron a la normalidad: la cara de susto le quedó permanente.

  
\- Ahora sé de dónde sacó el hijo la impertinencia  susurró Narcisa apenas audiblemente.

  
Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

  
\- Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?  chilló Lily.

  
Harry volteó el rostro hacia su madre, esperando su reacción.

  
\- Mi hijo tiene una reputación intachable, es tu hijo quien me preocupa, con el historial que tiene, no sé si merezca tener a su lado a Draco  respondió la voz áspera de Narcisa.

  
Harry alzó las cejas ante eso, ¿cómo que no se merecía a Draco?

  
\- Pero ¿qué he…?

\- ¿Disculpa?  gritó - ¿Qué mi hijo no merece a _tu_ hijo?  Lily soltó una risita, esta vez abiertamente  Me temo que te has perdido en algo… Mi hijo podría dejar al tuyo cuando se le diera la gana, ¡mejores pretendientes nunca le faltaron!

  
Harry frunció el ceño.

  
\- Pero si yo no quiero…

\- Mi hijo fue pretendido por cada familia mágica noble de Inglaterra  exclamó Narcisa, escandalizada -. Yo todavía no entiendo qué filtro amoroso lo hizo escoger precisamente a _tu_ hijo.

\- Pero si nosotros… - intentó nuevamente Harry.

\- Mi hijo es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al tuyo, le soporta todos y cada uno de sus caprichos… - Lily se levantó intempestivamente, la silla salió disparada hacia atrás.

\- Draco no es capri…

\- Mi hijo vive para complacer al tuyo  Narcisa tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, Draco es…

\- Tu hijo le miente al mío  Lily señaló con el índice a Draco, agitando su mano.

\- Draco realmente nunca… - Harry empezaba a desesperarse, hablaban tan rápido y tan fuerte que ni siquiera escuchaban lo que él intentaba decir.

\- ¡Tu hijo miente al decir que mi hijo miente!  Narcisa se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo no… - ya estaba mareado, ya ni siquiera sabía qué “no” hacía.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que mi hijo miente!  Lily pegó sobre la mesa con los puños, la mesa se tambaleó y algunas cosas cayeron estrepitosamente contra el piso.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo contra mi hijo!

\- Tu hijo es un…

  
Para ese momento, Harry tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos hasta el tope y se levantó justo a tiempo para apagar con el ruido de su silla el insulto de Lily.

  
Winky corría felizmente alrededor de la mesa recogiendo las cosas que Lily había tirado.

  
Draco se llevaba su tenedor a la boca, sin mover un músculo.

  
\- Dobby  llamó el rubio -. Tráeme el postre.

\- Sí, señor, Dobby trae el postre  y el elfo desapareció.

  
Harry miró a Draco como si de un muggle haciendo magia se tratase.

  
\- ¡Nunca debí aceptar que un Malfoy se casara con un Potter!  reclamaba Narcisa, haciendo uso de todos sus dones teatrales.

\- ¡Jamás debí dejar que mi nene se casara con un hombre!  fue el lamento casi llorado de Lily.

  
Durante los siguientes minutos Harry intentó intervenir y desmentir los insultos que ambas mujeres lanzaban al hijo de la otra (y algunas veces a la familia de la otra, en general), sin mucho éxito… más bien sin nada de éxito. Fue olímpicamente ignorado mientras las mujeres gritaban cosas como: estúpido, insensible, cabrón, mentiroso, infiel (Lily), mal vestido (esa fue Narcisa) y un montón de palabrotas más que iban de las más clichés hasta las más imaginativas (esa fue Narcisa, llamándole a Harry onírico inculto incapacitado para la moda).

  
Harry miró a Draco, en busca de ayuda. El rubio levantó la vista, lo miró dos segundos y regresó a paladear con deleite su postre de durazno.

  
Eso hizo que el moreno se llevara las manos al cabello y lo jalara.

  
\- ¡Basta!

  
No le hicieron caso.

  
\- ¡Basta, basta!  los gritos continuaron  Agh….  Harry ya no encontraba qué hacer.

  
Lily tomó su copa y la lanzó contra la pared contraria, lo que provocó que Draco brincara en su asiento, ligeramente asustado, pero en cuanto Winky corrió para recoger el vidrio, él volvió a su postre.

  
\- ¡…porque tu hijo fue el marica que se le tiró al mío…!

  
Draco terminó, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y giró el rostro hacia Harry. Luego se levantó, dejando su servilleta cuidadosamente doblada a un lado de su plato y se puso al lado de la silla e su esposo.

  
\- ¿Qué haces?  preguntó Harry, todavía terriblemente alarmado por la pelea entre su madre y su suegra.

\- Tirándome encima de ti  dijo Draco, como si cualquier cosa, y empujó a Harry sobre la silla

  
Lo que siguió a eso fue una sesión de besos y un Draco subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Harry en la silla. Y más besos, y lengua y dientes, y mordiditas. Y gemidos bajitos, y más lengua y saliva, mucha saliva. Y las manos perdiéndose por donde no deberían y más lengua.

  
Lily y Narcisa continuaron su intercambio de palabras sin molestarse en mirar hacia ellos.

  
James Potter se levantó con todo cuidado de su silla, dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y caminó hacia donde estaba Lucius. El rubio miraba alternativamente a su esposa, a Lily y a su hijo con su yerno (aunque, en realidad, evitaba esta última escena porque ya no podía distinguir *dónde* estaban las manos de su hijo). James dio palmaditas en su hombro para llamar su atención.

  
\- Disculpa, ¿podrías…?  pidió.

  
Lucius volteó la mirada hacia él al instante y asintió.

  
\- Basta.

  
La voz profunda y retadora de Lucius resonó en el comedor. Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio entre los presentes e incluso se pudo escuchar las gotitas de una lluvia que amenazaba con empezar.

  
Todos estaban quietos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

  
\- Una increíble velada  dijo Draco, al tiempo que se levantaba del regazo de Harry, dejándolo con una bonita erección expuesta ante la familia-. Espero que todos se la hayan pasado tan bien como yo. Disculpen que no me despida con propiedad, pero ha sido un día agotador y necesito descansar.

  
Diciendo esto, se retiró hacia su habitación.

  
Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde el joven se había retirado.

  
\- Vaya  dijo James, rascándose la cabeza -. Pues bueno… - y se sirvió un vaso de firewhiskey.

  
Dobby, en su rincón, miraba alternativamente a todos. “Esta familia está loca”, pensaba el pobre elfo. “¿A dónde vine a caer?”.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
El siguiente capítulo podría ser el final. Aunque, tal vez... bueno, ¿qué opinan ustedes? ^^u

Por cierto, para quienes les guste lo que escribo [He abierto una votación para ver cuál será mi próxima historia más o menos larga.](http://loredi.livejournal.com/20368.html#cutid2) Apreciaría cualquier colaboración a mi pequeña, humilde y poco admirable causa de fanfiquera o.o

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=18728>  



	4. La Suegra Por Regan

James y Lucius vs El Resto del Elenco por Regan

  


  


  
Notas del autor:   


  


Esta historia llega a su fin. Sólo me queda Klug Hure para terminar todo un ciclo, y no me quiero poner sentimental ni nada. Sin embargo, este capítulo lo escribí porque quería celebrar antes de que terminara Marzo. ¿Celebrar qué?, supongo que se preguntarán.

Celebro tres años desde la publicación del primer capítulo de “Charmed”, mi primera historia y, al parecer, las más famosa/querida/recordada de mis historias. Celebro tres años de ser una orgullosa slasher.

La cantidad de cosas que me han pasado como persona, como escritora y como slasher desde entonces son imposibles de resumir en un párrafo. Así que, sólo me resta agradecerles a todos ustedes, personitas hermosas del otro lado de la pantalla, que me han seguido, leído, comentado y que han reído (o llorado, o se han enojado, o impactado) conmigo desde aquel Marzo en que decidí escribir un Fanfic por primera vez.

Para todos ustedes, desde el primer hasta el último lector que ha llegado a mí. Para todas las que me han ayudado como beta-lectoras (me agrada este término que ha traducido Slasheaven en los perfiles). Para mis amigas y amigos que me leen, para los amigos que no me leen pero que están ahí.

Para ti.

Para mí ;).  


  


  


  


  
**La Suegra  
Capítulo 4**  
James y Lucius vs El Resto del Elenco

Harry sabía que tener instintos asesinos contra la familia de su esposo era, hasta cierto punto, lo que se podría llamar normal. Tener instintos contra la suegra de uno era más que normal. Pero tener instintos destructivos contra su esposo empezaba a ser engorroso.

Lo que no sabía era que Draco, quien se empeñaba en mantenerse lo más lejos que le fuera posible de él, también había pasado por esas mismas reflexiones un montón de veces, no sólo aquella larga, larga noche después de la cena ‘familiar’, sino desde que Lily había empezado a meter la nariz en su matrimonio.

“¿Y si esto ya no funciona?”, se preguntó Harry por la mañana, mientras desayunaba solo porque Draco había pedido que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama. Una cama que, por cierto, Harry no había tocado la noche anterior porque Draco había cerrado a cal y canto la recámara y lo había obligado a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

“¿Y si esto jamás debió ser?”, se preguntó Draco cuando bajó las escaleras más tarde y se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba en la casa, como si no le interesara en lo absoluto resolver la relación. Desilusionado, decidió regresar a encerrarse en la recámara y, si tenía el valor suficiente, hacer las maletas.

“¿Y si lo mejor fuera separarnos?”, pensaron ambos, tirados sobre sus respectivas camas por la noche. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, lo que hacía parecer que sus pensamientos retumbaban por las paredes de las habitaciones donde estaban.

Draco se incorporó de su cama tan rápido como pudo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado.

Al mismo tiempo, en una habitación no muy alejada, Harry tuvo una reacción muy parecida  sólo que, torpe él, se tropezó con la pata de la cama y tuvo que quedarse a farfullar groserías unos minutos antes de seguir adelante -.

Para el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, decidido a ir hacia la habitación de Draco, el rubio ya se le había adelantado, así que se lo encontró frente a frente.

\- Harry.

\- Draco.

  


* * * * *

  
\- Aaaaaay, noooooo  se escuchó un grito, un chillido casi aterrador en la oscuridad.

En el sótano de la casa vivían los elfos de la familia. En el sótano de la casa también estaban las reservas de cerveza de mantequilla de la familia. Si sumamos los dos parámetros la ecuación no era muy difícil.

Cuando la cena había terminado, Winky y Dobby habían recogido todo, mientras hablaban. Dobby le había explicado a Winky que todo lo que había pasado allí esa noche era malo, muy malo. Y Winky había explotado en llanto.

La elfina estaba tan destrozada por las conclusiones catastróficas a las que habían llegado que había corrido al almacén de cervezas de mantequilla y había comenzado a beber cual esponja y a llorar como condenada. Llevaba así casi veinticuatro horas y Dobby se había tenido que encargar de todos los quehaceres de la casa para que no la descubrieran.

Aunque era difícil encubrir a una elfa que gritaba peor que cualquier cantante de pop barato.

\- Se van a separaaaaaaaaar  lloriqueaba la elfina, limpiándose con su delantalito las lágrimas que caían sin parar por sus mejillas -. Se van a divorciaaaaaaar.

Dobby tenía las orejas gachas y las manos enredadas una en la otra, pero todavía no caía en la tentación de tirarse al vicio junto con ella porque, aunque todo apuntaba para que sus amos terminaran con la peor pelea en siglos, aunque todo le dijera que se iban a separar, todavía confiaba en que Merlín intercediera por aquella familia.

\- ¿Y el bebé?  preguntó entonces Winky, en un tono vago, como si el bebé ya hubiera nacido y se le hubiera perdido mientras gateaba entre los muebles de la casa - ¿Qué va a ser del bebé? ¡Pobre bebé! Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy. ¡Pobre bebé! ¡Pobre bebé!  Winky se levantó a tropezones de su rincón empezó a darse topes contra la pared.

Luego Winky se detuvo y pareció reflexionar el porqué de sus cabezazos contra la pared por unos segundos. Luego sus ojotes se abrieron todavía más grandes.

\- ¿Y Winky?  dijo, esta vez con un tono aterrorizado - ¿Qué va a ser de Winky? ¡Ay! ¡Pobre, pobre, pobre Winky! ¡Hip! ¡Le van a dar la prenda a Winky!  y comenzó a golpearse contra la pared otra vez  Winky mala, Winky mala, Winky debió haber hecho algo para que sus amos no se separaran.

Dobby negó con la cabeza, tristemente. Ellos no podían hacer nada. Eran simples elfos, después de todo. La intervención de cualquier ser extraño en una relación era un asunto delicado.

De pronto, un ruido terrible se escuchó en la habitación de arriba. Fue como si en un segundo cayeran todos los muebles en la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Aaaaaaaay, ay, ay  chilló Winky -. Los amos se están matando, ¡se están matando!

Mientras Winky corría de una pared a otra dándose topes, Dobby abría los ojos desesperadamente, cada vez que se escuchaba un “pum” en el piso donde dormían los amos. “Pum”, se escuchó de nuevo y Dobby alzó las orejas, temeroso.

\- Aaaaay, ayyyy, ¡se matan! ¡se matan! ¡Winky mala! ¡Winky no puede dejar que los amos se maten!  y la elfilla corrió hacia la puerta y se estrelló contra ella, para quedar medio inconsciente.

Para ese momento Dobby ya había corrido hacia la escalera para ver qué diablos estaban haciendo los amos para causar tal escándalo.

Cuando iba a llegar a la planta alta hubo un estrépito más fuerte que los anteriores. “Pum” y Dobby pudo distinguir algunas palabras entre el escándalo.

“…todo esto…”  
“…la culpa…”  
“si no hubiera….”  
“…a matar…”

Cuando el elfo escuchó la palabra _matar_ sus orejitas se pararon, angustiadas, y salió corriendo.

\- Winky, Winky  intentó despertarla -. Los amos se matan, Dobby salva a los amos, Winky ayuda a Dobby.

Dobby levantó a la elfa borracha del piso entre hipidos y gritos de “ay, ay, ay”.

\- Dobby irá a avisar a los amos Malfoy, Winky debe avisar a los amos Potter.

Luego de jalonear a la elfina para que reaccionara ambos desaparecieron en un chasquido.

  


* * * * *

  
\- ¡QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO!  fue el grito que se escuchó un minuto después en la casa.

Lily Potter había llegado en la chimenea, en bata de dormir, y tras ella venía un ojeroso y bostezante James Potter. Junto a ellos, una sollozante Winky golpeaba su cabeza contra el florero favorito de Draco.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry, amor! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Harryyyyyy!

“Plop”, se escuchó.

Y Narcisa Malfoy se había aparecido en la estancia.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese salvaje troglodita? ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás?  y luego su voz se hizo áspera - Tú, bárbaro incivilizado, ¡POTTER! ¡quítale las manos de encima a mi hijo!

\- ¡Caramelito! ¡Harry! ¿Qué te hace ese desquiciado demente?  gritó también Lily.

Para ese momento, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas en su totalidad y algunos vecinos salían a mirar qué ocurría. Una viejita que vivía en la esquina de la calle llamó alarmada al departamento de aurores para que investigaran la situación.

James intentó calmar a Lily, pero Lily siguió discutiendo con Narcisa. Winky invocó otra cerveza de mantequilla y se tiró a beberla junto a la chimenea, entre hipidos y llantos y gritos que decían “ay, ay, Winky está perdida, Winky, los amos… el bebé… ¡ay, el bebe!”.

Lucius Malfoy apareció en la sala para encontrarse con esa escena. Él había tardado en llegar un poco más que su esposa porque se había procurado un atuendo decente para salir  cosa que ningún otro en esa sala había pensado, pues todos estaban en pijamas y batas de dormir -.

Dobby se acercó temeroso a él.

\- Dobby creyó que el amo Lucius debería saber que el amo Harry y el amo Draco están en el piso de arriba. Dobby ya no escucha ruidos, señor, Dobby está muy preocupado, señor, Dobby se disculpa por despertarlo, señor, Dobby…

\- Dobby. Cállate ordenó Lucius y el elfo se calló al momento.

Lucius no esperó a que le dijeran más y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, con el semblante preocupado y el ceño fruncido. James Potter fue tras él y Dobby se animó a unirse. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras, Lily y Narcisa corrieron tras ellos.

El timbre estilo muggle que Harry había puesto en la puerta comenzó a sonar con el “awee mah wee”, pero nadie lo atendió.

Lucius tocó ligeramente en la única habitación cuya puerta estaba cerrada, pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Quítate  gruñó Lily y al segundo la puerta explotaba en mil pedazos, víctima de su varita.

Dentro se escuchó un grito de sorpresa.

El timbre siguió sonando.

Winky, medio mareada, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

* * * * *

  
\- Qué denigrante, Merlín, qué denigrante  murmuraba Narcisa, sentada, cubriéndose el rostro con su delgada mano.

Los flashes no dejaban de escucharse. Una decena de reporteros se amontonaban tras las ventanas de la oficina de aurores del ministerio, plus los curiosos que querían enterarse del más reciente chisme.

Narcisa era la única que había accedido a sentarse. Lucius estaba en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Lily y James estaban recargados en la pared sin mirar a nadie y sin mirarse el uno al otro. Winky estaba tirada junto al escritorio del jefe, Dobby intentaba mantenerla quieta. Harry y Draco parpadeaban en la otra pared de vez en cuando, cuando los flashes aumentaban.

\- Repasemos entonces, lentamente, no quiero que olvides ningún detalle, ¿entendido?  pidió el jefe de aurores a su subordinado.

\- Una anciana llamó a la división, preocupada. Respondimos a su llamado y llegamos a la casa referida, tocamos a través del aparatito que sonaba  comenzó el auror, un poco pálido y cohibido al estar frente a gente importante y reporteros  y una elfina borracha me abrió la puerta  agregó.

Winky, en el fondo de la habitación, se golpeó la cabeza tres veces contra el escritorio del auror en jefe antes de que éste la retirara.

\- Continúe  pidió el hombre.

\- Eh, bueno  el auror aclaró su garganta -. Subimos por las escaleras para investigar los ruidos referidos por la dama aquí presente.

Una ancianita con cara de sapo miraba toda la situación con severidad. A su lado, su hija, una mujer gorda vestida de rosa, con un moño en el pelo y la misma cara de sapo, asentía firmemente ante cada declaración y murmuraba “ejem, ejem”.

\- Ehhh… - el nervioso auror aclaró su garganta nuevamente -. Como decía, investigábamos los ruidos referidos por la señora Umbridge, aquí presente. Encontramos a los señores… ejerm Potter y a los señores Malfoy en la casa, entre un gran alboroto. Y… y….  el auror se rascó la cabeza -. Es que… jefe  susurró -. Esto le va a parecer ridículo…

\- Habla, Stabler. Ridículo o no tenemos que aclarar este asunto.

  


* * * * *

  
Unas horas antes, Harry y Draco estaban en la habitación que había sido elegida para su hijo. Habían decidido hablar allí mientras se distraían haciendo algunas cosas para el bebé.

\- He estado pensando… - comenzó Harry  que todo esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte…

Draco sintió inmediatamente un nudo en su garganta y disparó con su varita hacia una silla, transformándola al momento en un cambiador para bebés.

\- Ah… - dijo.

\- Draco, la culpa no es tuya, ni mía. Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer…

“Va a pedir que terminemos”, dedujo Draco al segundo. Transformó el cambiador en un guardarropa con un sonoro plop.

\- …es impedir que nuestras madres sigan interviniendo en nuestras vidas. Si no hubiera dejado que esto llegara tan lejos… Draco, esto podría matar nuestra relación y yo no quiero…

Plop, y Draco había transformado el guardarropa en una enorme cuna  con otro sonoro ‘pum’- antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Harry.

Luego de eso habían estado hablando, abrazados, por mucho tiempo, aclarando las cosas, gruñendo, insultando, calmándose. Sacando todo lo que no habían sacado por meses.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación explotó y Draco gritó.

  


* * * * *

  
\- Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, Lily y James Potter, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, elfos Winky y Dobby, se les encuentra culpables de los cargos de perturbación de la paz pública en segundo grado, faltas a la moral en segundo grado, uso indebido de la magia en primer grado, maltrato e insultos a un auror del Ministerio  Lily resopló  en segundo grado, mantener a un elfo borracho en tercer grado… - “Ejem, ejem” se escuchó de fondo  y de molestar a una anciana indefensa  dijo el jefe de aurores, rodando los ojos mentalmente -. Como correctivo por sus actos, esta oficialía los impele a pagar una multa de 1000 galeones y a dos meses de servicios a la comunidad.

Antes de que pudieran mover un músculo para levantarse e irse el jefe de aurores agregó:

\- Y, señores Potter-Malfoy  Harry y Draco se quedaron quietos a medio camino de levantarse -. Debido a los constantes alborotos en su residencia, la comisión de vecinos me ha pedido remitir a ustedes una petición para que muden su residencia…

\- A un lugar muy lejano, preferiblemente  agregó la anciana Umbridge.

  


* * * * *

  
\- Más rápido, Potter, todavía veo polvo en ese escritorio  mandaba Draco, cómodamente sentado en un sillón del Ministerio.

\- ¿Sabes?  gruñó Harry  Entiendo que te hayan excluido de estas ridículas tareas por lo del embarazo, pero soy tu esposo, uno pensaría que podrías _ayudarme_ en lugar de quedarte ahí tirado y mandar como si fueras mi _jefe_.

\- Lo siento amor, pero te lo mereces por haber sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se golpeó contra el escritorio, maldijo un par de veces y volvió a la tarea de limpiar.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por cierto. No sólo estoy tirado aquí sin hacer nada  afirmó orgulloso -. Estoy viendo esto  le mostró un catálogo con fotografías a Harry  y decidiendo cuál quiero que sea mi nueva casa y dónde quiero que esté  declaró, cambiando la página.

Harry murmuró un par de insultos más.

\- ¿Qué dijiste amor?

\- Que te amo mucho, cariño.

\- Me alegra  la sonrisa de Draco se volvió casi inhumana.

Harry recogió los instrumentos de limpieza y se dispuso a ir a la siguiente oficina que le tocaba limpiar.

\- Harry  llamó Draco.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amamos  dijo Draco -. Él  señaló el bebé que crecía en su interior  y yo.

Harry sonrió y agachó la cabeza, sacudiéndola.

\- ¿Qué piensas de la playa?  dijo Draco al momento, cambiando de tema  Vivir en la playa podría ser bonito…

\- Draco, eres alérgico al sol.

\- Cierto  gruñó Draco -. ¿Qué tal la montaña entonces?

\- Sufres del mal de altura  suspiró Harry.

\- Mhm  gruñó Draco de nuevo -. Entonces, ¿qué tal…?

\- Nada de lugares exóticos, Draco. Sólo busca un valle tranquilo y agradable…

\- …y lejos de nuestros padres. Pero cada vez que lo pienso me convenzo más que el único lugar lo suficientemente alejado es África del sur… ¿Te gusta África del Sur, Harry?

\- ¡NO!

* * * * *

  
James Potter y Lucius Malfoy tocaron en una casa, con cuidado de que nadie los hubiera seguido.

Una anciana vieja con cara de sapo les abrió.

\- Ah, son ustedes  dijo la mujer -. Pasen.

Dentro estaba la figura de Umbridge hija.

\- Son James y Lucius, no hay problema  dijo la anciana.

\- Ah, ¡bien!  respondió ‘Umbridge’.

El rostro de la anciana cambió y su altura aumento, mientras que Umbridge hija adelgazó y su cabello se tornó castaño.

\- ¿Terminaron su castigo por hoy?  preguntó una voz burlona, mucho menos anciana y mucho más masculina.

\- Cállate, Sirius  pidió James con mala cara -. ¿Qué fue todo eso del cargo por ‘molestar a una pobre e indefensa anciana?’

\- Jajaja  Sirius comenzó a desternillarse de risa -. Esa fue sólo por joder.

\- Se supone que debían ayudarnos, no hundirnos más  riñó Lucius.

\- Lo sentimos  dijo “Umbridge” que ahora ya no era Umbridge, sino Remus, aunque su tono de voz delataba que estaba más divertido que arrepentido.

\- ¿Vieron la cara del auror?  la sonrisa de Sirius era inmensa  Esta fue buena. No la mejor, pero fue buena… - dijo, casi añorante.

\- No puedo creer que arriesgué mi vida pública por esto  Lucius se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente.

\- Funcionó, ¿no es cierto?  lo animó James  Eso era lo importante, que nuestros hijos por fin reaccionaran y fueran felices…

\- De verdad espero que esto encauce los acontecimientos hacia una solución  dijo Lucius, con cierta pesadez.

\- Relaaaájate, primito  Sirius palmeó la espalda de Lucius -. Si conozco bien a esas dos, y vaaaaya que he tenido tiempo para conocerlas, todo saldrá bien…

  


* * * * *

  
\- Denigrante  chillaron al mismo tiempo Narcisa y Lily, obligadas a barrer el Callejón Diagon de principio a fin, sin varitas.

Ambas levantaron la vista, intercambiaron una mirada fulminante y se volvieron al piso con sus escobas.

 _“Escobas”_ , pensaba Narcisa. Las escobas son para volar… habrase visto antes tal disparate. Un mago barriendo con _escoba_.

Al mismo tiempo, Lily recogía la primera plana de un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ con el titular “ESCÁNDALO: FAMILIAS MALFOY Y POTTER DETENIDAS POR AURORES INFRAGANTI por Rita Skeeter”.

\- Estúpido Ministerio  murmuraron al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Levantaron la vista otra vez, un poco confundidas. Se hizo el silencio un momento.

Winky y Dobby limpiaban las ventanas de Ollivander’s, muy cerca de ellas. Ambos elfos, temerosos, pararon orejas, listos para oír explotar la bomba de nuevo.

\- Bonita túnica  dijo Lily.

\- Gracias  dijo Narcisa, perpleja -. La tuya también es linda.

 **Fin**   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=18728>  


  



End file.
